The Phenomenal Rider
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: the Summary is inside the story sorry this is my first story though expect wrestling references in this story again thank you
1. Chapter 1

The Phenomenal Rider

Rating T or M

Summary: Naruto is a the second man in history to ever use an IS and now will be a part of IS academy how will he handle it along the way. Harem, Smart Naruto, Naruto will have some wrestling moves from the WWE and some of the theme songs.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or infinite stratos or the WWE they are owned by their respective owners alright now on with the story!**

"Yawn" we see a 16 year old teenager with blond hair and six scar like birthmarks 3 with each cheek with the height of 5'6 and ocean color eyes. Wearing the uniform of the IS academy and is riding the train towards IS academy. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki owners Konohana industries dedicated on inventing IS models all throughout japan. Since then they are marked as the second greatest company in the world of IS industries they were on the major hitlist to many different IS company's.

One night there was a sudden attack in the company while Naruto and his family were working in on a new IS when all of sudden Naruto slipped his hands and activated a IS prototype that they were working on for a while it was called the "Gawain" **(If you know where this is from you have earn my a new friend if not do your anime HW)**. Ever since he was little when he was a fan of wrestling especially from the wwe so this was chance to see what he saw from Tv. When he was in view to one of the IS he grabbed one by the stomach making a belly to back suplex ( **1)** and caused it to malfunction. Minato and Kushina were surprised that the IS was easily destroyed the second IS quickly tried to shoot down the prototype but got destroyed as a result.

"Thank you so much!" Said kushina while minato nodded in shock over what happened. "No problem mom" said the voice inside the IS "Naruto is that you inside a IS?" Minato asked "uhh yes" Naruto said extended on the s longer. "You know what this means son?" "I'm grounded for life" Naruto said in a somber tone "No this means that you are so far the second man to ever use a IS unit"

"Wait second then who's the first" Naruto asked? "His name is Ichika Orimura he will be a freshman at IS academy in next week" Kushina said. "Oh he's the one that showed up in the news now I remember" Naruto then realized who that person is. "Let me guess I have to go to the academy as well?" Naruto questioned "Yes you have to but first we must give the IS a few upgrades so that you can handle it better and customize it. The next day they were able to customize it so it would have a black and orange color scheme with a few colors of black and yellow with a symbol of a circle with stars with the letters "AJ"( **2** ) with a helmet to protect his face.

Later he was able to input an AI named kurama so that it aid him in situations while also inputting some few wrestlers finishers that looks like it can help he him in combat. He also added few weapons to help him in long range like swords,knives, and guns.

A week has passed and now it was time for Naruto to head to IS academy so he can get a lot information with other IS machines and see what he can do. "Ok I have everything set for the academy and soon I will leave a mark in the academy one way or another".

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter thanks for anyone who read this thank please send me some feedback I would really appreciate that thank you. Also I will try to plan out how to put some of the wrestling references one way or another.**

 **( all know there is only one wrestler that only uses suplexes as moves.**

 **( styles Logo**

 **Once again thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Break the Walls Down!) Hey guys I am back doing something no one has done before… add a new chapter (crowd cheers) Thank you for the comments and the feedback to this story thank you so much here's another chapter**

 **Now remember I don't own anything not the WWE, Naruto, or Infinite Stratos because if so I would have been rich by now enjoy!**

 **Bold-** **thoughts and communication inside Naruto's IS**

Normal- talking and narrating in the story

 **The Phenomenal Rider Chapter 2**

 **A new beginning**

While on the monorail to the academy Naruto was able to design and input more weaponry on the Gawain including a new system nicknamed the Druid system that will allow him to basically have an all out strong defense however there will be a few drawbacks for example he will have to turn the defense off to activate his weapons in combat. Another piece of equipment he will include are two cannons that will shoot out of the shoulders as a last resort or as a surprise. When he was done with the plans Naruto sent the ideas and plans back to his parents to see if they can do some upgrades for the Gawain. Looking towards the window he can see the academy getting closer and closer. "Well IS academy get ready for the phenomenal rider to steal the show!" Said Naruto when he exited the monorail and headed to the main office. He met the counselor on the way there.

* * *

"Hello welcome to IS academy how can I help you today?" Naruto gave her the letter from Konoha industry and he wasn't surprised when he saw her reaction. "Umm very well then wait a moment so I can give you your schedule." Within a few minutes he was given his schedule and went to his classroom. With smirk on his face went to take a seat nearby and took out his laptop to hack the mainframe to give his class an intro they will never forget for the year. **"This will show them all"** thought Naruto when he was done he pack his things up and went to the class he was sent to go.

* * *

Ichika Orimura was really nervous since this is the first day at the academy and the only male in a room full of girls giving him the look of a predator. Suddenly the door open and in came a woman with green hair and eyes with glasses with an ample chest. She was wearing a yellow dress with. "Hello my name Maya Yamada and I will be your homeroom teacher at IS academy." Soon she activated the board "Here at IS Academy you will learn on how to operate a IS over the course of your stay here for the use of sports." Then all of the screen turned black and then the bindings shut off then then the board lit up with a countdown of 10 all they way down with the class going on with it. **(insert WWE AJ styles theme Phenomenal)** the screen turned on all you can see was a black and blue screen screen with smoke with the sound of a tambourine and the sound of a choir singing. Then two words came out in white "I am" and then the word showed up "Phenomenal".

* * *

 **Thats all I got for the moment I will also plan on putting other WWE themes in some parts but I would really like your comments and your opinions thank you animewrestlingfan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Time to play the game" hi everyone it's me again back with a new chapter and hope that this one will try to be longer. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, WWE, infinite stratos, or anything else because if so I would have been rich for a long time. Anyway let's begin :)**

 **The Phenomenal Rider chapter 3**

 **Bold-thoughts and when speaking inside Naruto's IS**

Normal-speaking and narrating

 **Enjoy it**

 **Previously:Ichika Orimura was really nervous since this is the first day at the academy and the only male in a room full of girls giving him the look of a predator. Suddenly the door open and in came a woman with green hair and eyes with glasses with an ample chest. She was wearing a yellow dress with. "Hello my name Maya Yamada and I will be your homeroom teacher at IS academy." Soon she activated the board "Here at IS Academy you will learn on how to operate a IS over the course of your stay here for the use of sports." Then all of the screen turned black and then the bindings shut off then then the board lit up with a countdown of 10 all they way down with the class going on with it. (insert WWE AJ styles theme Phenomenal) the screen turned on all you can see was a black and blue screen screen with smoke. Then two words came out in white "I am" and then the word showed up "Phenomenal".**

Then the door slide and in came a person with his head down wearing black boots with jeans with a orange shirt with a black hooded vest with the hood covering his face, while also wearing orange fingerless gloves. Then he pulled his hood down revealing bright blond hair as the sun and raised his head up to see bright blue eyes like the sky with 3 marks that looks like fox whiskers with large grin on his face. When naruto raised his head the first thing he saw was a boy of his age wearing a white blazer and white pants with black hair. Few seats to his left was a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a awe struck face. "Hello my name is Naruto uzumaki namikaze it's nice to meet you all." He said with his trademark grin. There was silence for a few minutes till there was a slow applause till there was a huge applause. "What the hell is going here first there was someone who hacked the IS system now this!" Stood a woman wearing a black business suit with long black hair. "Chifuyu what are you doing-" was ichika could say before he could say before he was hit in the head with a record book. "It's Orimura-sensei to you and everyone else." She then stared at naruto with a questioning look "And who are you and why are you not in uniform?" Naruto thought for a second before answering. "I just got here they haven't given me the uniform yet nor a room so no I haven't got one and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the second male in the world to pilot an IS, soon to be the best there is, the best there was, the best IS pilot everyone is going to know ,believe It."

"So wait are you the one who was able to hack to the system?" Chifuyu asked in a stern tone. "I only hacked for one little thing that is all." Naruto said in a smart tone before he dodged his head before he saw the same book again. "Nice reflexes just hurry up and take a seat next to ichika." Chifuyu said. Having taken his seat next to Ichika things went calm till it was lunch."Hey Naruto want head to lunch with Houki and me?" Ichika asked to naruto during recess. "Sure I'll go with you guys."

After getting lunch they went to take a seat. "So Naruto where are you from?" "Well I am from a village called konohagakure since I was little then I me and my parents went to the city to create konoha industries to make IS's (is that how you say multiple IS comment if anybody knows thank you) all around the globe." "How were you able to pilot a IS since I thought ichika was the only one to be able to pilot one?" houki asked "Well let's just say it was an emergency that happen at the last second and lets leave it at that." After that it was all pretty calm and everyone finished the group went back to class to finish the day. "Excuse me can I ask you a question for you both?" there stood a girl with long blond hair with a blue headband wearing the IS uniform but as a dress with black frills. "Yeah what is it?" asked naruto leaning back to his seat. "How ungrateful I am wasting my time to see if I can give any advice or questions, after all I am Cecilia Alcott the representative for all of england" the now revealed Cecilia was going on and on about how great she and england is. "Wait a second you're from england right?" asked Naruto. "Well looks like someone knows some-" Cecilia said before "wasn't england voted for the worst cuisine for more than 4 years?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. "How dare you insult my country like that and how in the world did two men were able to attend the academy in the first place? Cecilia asked. "I defeated an a instructor when she went towards me so I moved and then she crashed to a wall." Ichika said. "And I was able to take down two IS pilots without weapons while they were gunning me down." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do. "What how is that possible I thought I was the only one to do it." "maybe you were the only one to do it" Ichika said to try to cheer her up but it was a failed attempt. The bell rang so the day was over "We will continue this tomorrow." Cecilia yelled out as she ran out of the classroom. "Whats up with her?" Ichika asked Naruto "I don't know man?" Naruto said as they left. The next day the class decided who was going to be the class representative for the year. "Now time to decide who was going to be the class representative." Chifuyu asked the class to decide who it was going to be. "I nominate ichika" "I nominate Naruto" soon everyone began voting for Naruto. "I can't accept this!" Cecilia yelled as she smashed her hand to the desk. "There's no way for me an elite to have a buffoon be the representative in a country that lacks the culture and history!" It was at that moment Naruto stood up and yelled out "Think what you bout to say since you are at the country you talking so bad about." "If you want talk back then I challenge you if I win I will be the class representative." Naruto said with determination. "Fine if l win I will make you my servant no my slave for a year." "Then it's decided next week you two will fight for the position of representative." Chifuyu announced.

 **AN: And that is all for now and soon we will finally get a IS battle after so long I am planning to have a harem as far as I can do is that both cecilia and charlotte will be in it if you guys think I should add more just comment and will see what I can do. And maybe give me some advice on how I can better describe the characters better. Maybe give me some aid thank you all have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Piano plays… Glorious No, I won't give in I won't give in Till' I'm victorious And I will defend) Hello everyone animewrestlingfan101 back again to once again to give all of you a new chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, WWE, infinite stratos, or anything else because if so I would have been rich for a long time. Anyway let's begin :)  
**

 **The Phenomenal Rider chapter 4**

Bold-thoughts and when speaking inside Naruto's IS

Normal-speaking and narrating  
 **Enjoy it  
Previously:The next day the class decided who was going to be the class representative for the year. "Now time to decide who was going to be the class representative." Chifuyu asked the class to decide who it was going to be. "I nominate ichika" "I nominate Naruto" soon everyone began voting for Naruto. "I can't accept this!" Cecilia yelled as she smashed her hand to the desk. "There's no way for me an elite to have a buffoon be the representative in a country that lacks the culture and history!" It was at that moment Naruto stood up and yelled out "Think what you bout to say since you are at the country you talking so bad about." "If you want talk back then I challenge you if I win I will be the class representative." Naruto said with determination. "Fine if l win I will make you my servant no my slave for a year." "Then it's decided next week you two will fight for the position of representative." Chifuyu announced.**

* * *

After the argument in the class Naruto went to back to his room that which is only has two beds with enough space for a kitchen and a bathroom and a table for his laptop. He turned on his laptop to call his family. He waited for a bit the Naruto heard his parents voice. **"Hello Naruto how's life in the academy so far have you made any friends over there are you eating healthy?"** Kushina asked worriedly over the screen. "Yes mom I am alright, where's dad right now?" **"Oh you're dad is at a meeting right now why what's happening?"** "I was wondering if you can bring the Gawain over within a week" Naruto sounded serious. **"What for Naruto?"** "I need to bring for my first match at the academy for class representative against Cecilia Alcott a representative from England." Kushina looked surprised but smiled. **"Alright then all that's left for the Gawain is to upgrade the shield, the hadron cannons, and the flight system so it will be done by then."** Kushina responded which made naruto smile widely then there was a knock at the door."Thanks mom well gotta go some stuff left to do for today." **"Okay naruto good luck and don't overdo it after all she might end up being your girlfriend"** and Kushina smiled and hanged up before Naruto could say anything. Then Naruto went to the door and open and saw Maya Yamada with a box in her hands. "Hello Naruto here's your uniform for the school year. Will you also need Is outfit as well or are you fine?" Naruto said "No I am good thank you ." Naruto went inside and open the box and found his uniform but found something odd. There was no orange in any part of the uniform. Well then time to mixed up a bit. The next day in class Naruto went inside but everyone even Yamada and Chifuyu stared at him because they stared at his uniform because what the white part of the uniform was orange. "What I am wearing the uniform so what's with the staring." Naruto asked while sitting at his desk. "Well to start things I have an announcement for Ichika and that is soon he will have a personal IS." Chifuyu said to the class to the shock to everyone else except Naruto. "That's impossible there's no way that out of all of the 467 IS's in the world one will be given to a commoner!" Cecilia shouted from her desk. Naruto " actually that's not true anymore there actually 469 since I have my own personal one which don't forget I am going to beat you next week." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

* * *

Later during lunch Ichika, Naruto, Houki were eating and asked Naruto many questions. "Have you had any training with an IS before Naruto you are fighting a representative aren't you afraid at all?" Ichika said to Naruto who was eating his third bowl of ramen in a row."Ichika I beat two IS renegades full of weapons while I was without anything but the suit yet I beat them single handedly so no I don't want to sound like a jerk but if you talk but don't prove it then why talk big so when I go out I will show what I can do nothing more nothing less." Naruto continued to eat his ramen without knowing that everyone heard what he said and was surprised and no one said a word after that.

* * *

It was the day of the of the fight and it was decided that it was going to be at night for the match to last longer. Everyone was at the arena and Cecilia was already outside with her IS the blue tears while Naruto was inside the arena waiting for his IS. "Are you ready Naruto since this is your first IS match with a representative?" Yamada asked Naruto. "No I am not, actually I am excited for the match." then the doors opened and in came Gawain(1) with six like spikes with something hidden in the shoulders which should be the hadron cannons. Naruto touched the Gawain and it changed in a claw like gauntlet that which made the claws come back in or out by the flick of the wrist. "Alright just one thing left to do." Naruto went to the entrance.

Meanwhile outside

Cecilia was outside with her IS the blue tears activated when out came a what seemed to be violinist and came out playing a few notes until the violinist disappearing ending up as a hologram (shinsuke nakamura theme the rising sun it's a great theme everyone should listen to it) a loud violin was playing all around the area then a white light came out flickering and in came what look like someone in the middle of the light. And what they saw was Naruto walking out dancing to the rhythm of the song (2) and when he came to where cecilia was standing then did a pose with him extended his arms together showing Cecilia that at the palm of the gloves had the letter and number "P1" in orange. When that was done people would see his IS pilot outfit was all black but in orange was the the his family name in kanji with knee pads and long blue leg length boots wearing an elbow pad on his right arm with the vest he wore when he came to school. Naruto grabbed his arm and as a gun locked and loaded slammed it to the ground (3) "Come and reap Gawain!" And In a flash of light naruto was replaced by a machine that did not look like any other IS with a green light coming from the eyes. "What is that" ichika said wide eyed to the sight of the naruto's IS. "Ready and go!"Chifuyu said and Cecilia kept her distance and flies back and formed a rifle (Blue Pierce) and started rapid shooting towards the gawain resulting in a bunch of smoke. Cecilia made a cocky smirk but lost it when the smoke disappeared and sae what looked like giant purple shield appeared in front of gawain. **"Druid shield"** Naruto said " **A shield that could stop any attack no matter the attack."** Then he went to the offensive and two smg's were activated equip (MTAR-X) and started to shoot Cecilia down but dodged each one. **"Activate float system"** and behind the Gawain were the red spikes came a purple pink color digital wings and started to fly and chase after her. But Cecilia thought this would happen so she deployed bits of her armor and started to shoot but were evenly matched as both the pieces and gunshots were heard around the stage. Then naruto went straight to Cecilia but as he got closer he saw two missile pod and her rifle aiming right at him "crap" was all Naruto could say before the missiles were hit and was bombarded by shots from the rifle there were few dents from the armor but he was able to activate his secret weapon "deploy slash harkens and from the Gawain's claws wires came out and tied Cecilia and went towards naruto then was able to lift her upside down her head to his stomach and her legs at the top of his head to make a piledriver (4). **"Disable float system"** and both were falling to the ground but Cecilia went first and caused her armor to be destroyed entirely leaving a crack at the ground while Gawain was 30% of shield remaining. **"Deactivate Gawain"** and the armor disappeared while Naruto was standing and looked down at Cecilia. "I bet he is going to talk big isn't he I shouldn't blame him though." Cecilia thought but instead she saw Naruto's hand. "That was a great match even though it's my first official one" said Naruto with a small grin. "After everything that happened he still forgives me." Cecilia thought with a smile as she raised her hand as well. "Naruto is the winner and the class representative" Yamada said at the speaker and people were cheering and Naruto turned around and saw the people cheering for him he saw a piece of blue tears stabbed in the ground he put his hand there and did a pose (5) which made the crowd cheer more.

* * *

The next day Cecilia was at her class staring and naruto " I should apologize for what I said and maybe try to be friends with him" Cecilia thought as she walked towards Naruto. "Naruto I want to say sorry again for everything." Naruto smiled " Don't worry friends now so there's nothing to forgive about." Cecilia blushed when she heard and couldn't have it any way.

* * *

 **Another day another chapter done still thinking that it will be Cecilia and Charlotte unless you guys want. Thanks for the reviews,likes, and everything else, You know the drill comment like and everything else.**

 **(1. Gawain from code geass.**

 **(2. What shinsuke nakamura does with his arms on his way to ring makes no sense yet looks awesome.**

 **(3. Roman does to prepare the superman punch with his arm as a gun.**

 **(4. Undertaker's tombstone piledriver.**

 **(5. Shinsuke nakamura ring pose in the ring with his legs.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Brock lesnar theme" it's time to once again to put a new chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, WWE, infinite stratos, or anything else because anyway let's begin :)**

 **The Phenomenal Rider chapter 4**

 **Bold-thoughts and when speaking inside Naruto's IS**

Normal-speaking and narrating

 **Enjoy it**

 **Previously:The next day Cecilia was at her class staring and naruto " I should apologize for what I said and maybe try to be friends with him" Cecilia thought as she walked towards Naruto. "Naruto I want to say sorry again for everything." Naruto smiled " Don't worry friends now so there's nothing to forgive about." Cecilia blushed when she heard and couldn't have it any way.**

It was the weekend and everyone was at the academy and relaxing in their rooms. Meanwhile Naruto was at his room looking through his fridge and found nothing at all. "Well it is the weekend I can go and pick some things out" Naruto said to himself as he got his room keys and vest(1) and left his room to go to the monorail to head to the city when he left he saw that at the entrances the was a package he opened them and there were keys. As Naruto went to the parking lot he found a black and orange motorcycle with the Uzumaki symbol at the back (2) he also found a helmet that looks like a space helmet(3). As he went to the market he brought some fruits vegetables and a few boxes of ramen. On the way he back he stopped by a ramen stand. Knowing he still had time decided to stop by for a few bowls. When he got he saw only a few people there but the one that stood out was a girl she was at small height and wearing two pigtails and having a small fang in her mouth but didn't care since he knew there were other people who had that as well. They talked for a bit and found out that her name was Lingyin Huang a IS and representative from china going to the IS academy. After he was done he rode back to the academy so he can be ready for tomorrow.

The next day Naruto was having breakfast with his friends "Say Ichika what's your IS since I never had the chance to see it?" Naruto asked as Ichika realized that was true "Oh my IS the Byakushiki a IS that was made by the government." Ichika said as he explained the details of his IS. When Naruto's class went to training ground to learn some controls from the IS. "Alcott, Orimura, and Uzumaki activate your IS's so we can start the lesson." Cecilia went first and there was bright blue flash coming from her and her IS was out. "Move it orimura it does not take that long to activate your IS!" Chifuyu yelled out towards Ichika. "Yeah man it just takes concentration watch me" Naruto said as he moved back "watch me alright"Naruto as he grabbed his gloved and made the lock and load with his arm(4) and slam his arm to the ground" **Come and reap Gawain!".** Then in flash of light Naruto was replaced by the shadow of Gawain in his form and activated his float system to start flying. "Alright let's see" Ichika grabbed his bracelet **(or is it a gauntlet comment if you guys know thanks.)** "Engaged Byakushiki" in a flash of light Ichika was covered in his IS in a white, blue, and yellow color Is. When he started to fly however he was certainly lacking the skill to compete but that's the point of training. " **Hurry up Orimura according to the reports the Byakushiki isn't faster than the Gawain you should be able to pass Cecilia's IS."** Chifuyu said through his com. While in the Naruto was able to do some tricks in the air. " Alright you three execute a power dive then stop." Chifuyu told the group through their com link. Cecilia went first and was successful Naruto flew a bit higher and when he felt it was good enough he powered down the floating system resulting in Naruto falling in style while doing some backflips. Then Naruto reactivated the flight system then flew just before he landed in the ground. Meanwhile everyone had their eyes at Naruto's IS in awe for what they have seen. When it was Ichika turn to do the dive he was able to make the dive but lost control at the last second and cause a major hole. "You alright man?" Naruto asked as he saw Ichika at the bottom of the hole. Ichika gave him the thumbs up so he knew he was alright.

During dinner Naruto was being led by Cecilia since he was blindfolded. "Are we almost there Cecilia this blindfold is starting to itch?" Naruto asked as he was tempted to take it off. "We're almost there Naruto dear." Cecilia told him with a bit of red in her cheeks. Ever since their battle for the position for the class representative Cecilia started to have a crush at the blond. As they arrived to the cafeteria Naruto felt he was sitting in a chair. When he took of the blindfold he heard the sound of confetti exploding and a poster saying "Congratulations on being the class representative!" and everyone was clapping for him. Naruto didn't know what to say. "Hi Naruto I am from the newspaper club is it ok if I can take a few pictures with you and Cecilia?" "Yeah sure." Naruto told her so she hold her camera up close first one can it be with you and Cecilia shake each other hands." As Naruto and Cecilia got to shake hand in the last second everyone got up at the last second everyone was in the picture. "Aww come on." Cecilia shouted from the crowd. "Well we can't let you have a head start now do we?" a random girl said from the crowd."Alright now can now one with just Naruto please." When everyone took a step away from him and Naruto took a pose that he raised both of his arms up with his head up. **(5)** She took the picture and everyone continued to celebrate the night

The next day in class everyone was in class talking. "Have you heard of the class league matches that's coming up." A girl said to another girl "But we don't have to worry since the only classes that have personal IS are from classes 1 and 4 so we will be fine." "That info is outdated!" and when Naruto turned around and was shocked just as everyone else. In came Lingyin wearing the IS uniform only that the sleeves are detached. "Ling what are you doing here?" Ichika asked confusingly. Meanwhile Naruto didn't turn his head since he wasn't interested but when he turned his head around and saw ling **"Whaaat"** both Naruto and Ling shouted at the same time. But then someone bonked Ling in the head turning out that it was Chifuyu and quickly left. During Lunch they were in line getting their food "So how did you and Naruto meet up since you both were surprised when you both saw each other." "I met Ling at a restaurant when I was out getting food outside the academy." Naruto explained as the line went " **How did I not know of this that would have been the perfect time to get to know him** " Cecilia thought as she was upset. As they kept talking they were finding a place to sit and eat. "Anyway Ichika I heard you need help on controlling your IS If you want I can help you." Ling said but Houki was in the offensive "No I was going to train Ichika not you and how come you haven't mention this?" "That's because you never asked for it." Naruto said as he was done with his third bowl. "So Naruto I heard you beat someone for the class representative and that it was your first one right sucks whoever lost to you I mean it was your first one at that." Ling said as she laughed while cecilia was getting angrier by the minute. "Now listen I am Cecilia alcott and I will not let someone insult me." "Well If you want to prove it then I hope to see you at the class league match oh wait you're not a class representative are you?" as Ling was laughing then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Meanwhile Naruto was walking through to IS storage room to see if he can upgrade the hadron cannons to make a bigger punch while not wasting the energy shield but he hasn't figure out how. As he left he heard the sound of two argument. Naruto saw Ling and Ichika arguing about a long promise that Ichika apparently forgot. " **And they are best friends right.** " Alright we'll settle this next week at the league match the winner will do what the loser do what he or she wants got it?" Ling screamed "Fine then" Ichika said as Ling opened the door and saw Naruto outside listening to the argument. Well all I am going to say is good luck to the both of you and besides it's not like you guys are in the first round. It was the day of the matches and it Ichika and Naruto saw that Ichika's fight was first. "Wow and didn't call for that to happen." Naruto said with a shocked expresion. They were in the hangar waiting for Ichika's fight to begin while naruto was playing with a paddle ball he bought when he was shopping. "Could stop playing with that it's driving me crazy." shouted a nervous Ichika since this will be his first fight. "Hey it's not my fault she's mad at you." Then Maya came from Ichika's com " **Her IS is named shenlong and it's a close combat IS just like the Byakushiki** " "I bet it'll hurt get hurt by that thing." Ichika said as he saw the model of Ling's IS. "Well there is something called dodging you should try that sometime." Naruto said sarcastically. Then the doors open so it was time for the match to begin "Well good luck man." Naruto said as he gave him a two finger salute. Then the match began.

 **AN: Alright guys I know no fight right now but don't worry if you saw the show you all know what's coming. I am still going with only Cecilia and Charlotte but if you want more comment and a reason why because I will not put the girl there with no reason anyway Comment, Like, and follow thanks.**

 **An:**

 **( Styles vest works well in out and fighting with it.**

 **( 5ds crow's duel runner**

 **( Geass zero's helmet**

 **( Roman reigns sets up the spear or the superman punch he punches the ground then roars it basically that without the roar.**

 **( Orton arm pose in the ring**


	6. Chapter 6

" **I'm here to show the world to show the world I'm here to show the world!" Hello everyone back again with and you all know the drill by now. I know it took forever it was just that I was busy with some things**

 **The Phenomenal Rider chapter 5**

 **Bold-thoughts and when speaking inside Naruto's IS**

Normal-speaking and narrating

 **Enjoy it**

 **Previously:They were in the hangar waiting for Ichika's fight to begin while naruto was playing with a paddle ball he bought when he was shopping. "Could stop playing with that it's driving me crazy." shouted a nervous Ichika since this will be his first fight. "Hey it's not my fault she's mad at you." Then Maya came from Ichika's com "Her IS is named shenlong and it's a close combat IS just like the Byakushiki" "I bet it'll hurt get hurt by that thing." Ichika said as he saw the model of Ling's IS. "Well there is something called dodging you should try that sometime." Naruto said sarcastically. Then the doors open so it was time for the match to begin "Well good luck man." Naruto said as he gave him a two finger salute. Then the match began.**

As Ichika flew out and saw Ling outside started to do small chatter while dodging each other attacks while the audience were cheering for one or the other. Inside the hanger Maya, Chifuyu, and the rest were watching in the screen seeing that the battle. "Well he looks screwed." Naruto said as everyone was looking at him then he saw ichika getting blasted by the cannons on Ling's shoulders. "What are those cannons" Houki said in worry. "Those are shock cannons a weapon that is used to make shock wave attacks" "Does it have any blind spots at all" Cecilia asked Maya "Not one so far." But then as they saw the screen they saw ichika was starting to fight back but then a flash of purple came from the sky. "The hell was that?" Naruto said. "According to the scanners it's an IS but with no pilot." Maya. "Suspend the match and get everyone out of there." Chifuyu said as Maya began typing the codes to let the students go. "I'll go help and help them out." Naruto said as he ran but the door was locked. "Can you open the door?" asked Naruto "No we cannot" Maya said behind him. "Alright then let me do it." As Naruto plugged in his laptop to the system there showed an image a person who looked like he is in his forties with messed up black hair with a blond streak and as he saw what looked like it was blocked he shouted and raised his arm "Delete, Delete, Delete!" **(1)** as he said that the doors were able to open the doors and let the students go. "Well now that it's settled time for me to go." as Naruto ran he saw that Ichika and ling were trying to hit the IS. But he saw a hole in the wall and jumped out was able to activate Gawain and flew straight at the IS and gave it a superman punch and flew at other side of the arena. " **Naruto you could've killed the pilot!** " Ichika shouted to Naruto " **Don't worry it's an Unmanned IS so no one is inside so we can go all out.** " As Naruto activated his guns and tried to shoot the head." **I'll distract it until you guys have a plan on mind.** " As Naruto started to shoot down the IS Ichika started to view his shield and saw that it was at 60% left. As Naruto deactivated his guns for his claws and started to slash it Ichika contacted Naruto " **Naruto I have a plan you gotta move now.** " As Naruto moved out of the way he saw Ichika slash out one of the IS arms out but he crashed with naruto in the ground " **Damn watch where you crash man!"** Naruto shouted inside his IS. " **I know sorry.** " They saw the IS walking straight towards and prepared to shoot at them until they saw a certain blue laser shot " **How good is your aim.** " Naruto said as he saw a certain blond with her rifle in hand and shot down the IS causing an explosion. **"Well that takes care of that.** " Ichika said as Naruto saw his radar showed a waring and pushed Ichika behind him and activated his druid system to Ichila. As he saw the IS prepared to shoot at them Naruto ran straight at it and lift it up his shoulders and slammed him down face first **(2)** and caused both to be covered in the explosion.

Later at the nursery we saw that everyone was looking at Naruto as he at the medical bed resting. "Where am I wait a minute big window, white walls and white sheets, and the smell of medicine oh no don't tell me that I am at." ".Yes you are at the the medical center." Cecilia told him. "What happened when I was out?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry you were the only one that was involved in the explosion."Ichika told him that. "Oh well at least no one else was injured." and Naruto went right back to sleep.

The next day at class naruto was sitting in his seat waiting for class to start. As class began Maya made an announcement "Good morning everyone first order of business is that we have another transfer student on the way here. As the door open the saw a boy with blond hair wearing the male uniform. "Hello my name Charles Dunois and I am from france I heard that there were 2 males who go here and decided to come here and all the girls were shouting at charles till chifuyu told them to stay quiet. But Naruto smelled something but didn't know what "Naruto, Ichika take charles to the changing room to get ready for training." Chifuyu told them as they left and ran towards the room. "Come on we got to hurry if Ichika and I know about this place is when they give us a time limit they go by the clock." Naruto said as he touched Charles by the hand and Ichika ran in front of them. As Naruto and Ichika were changing Charles was not and stared at both their bodies while Ichika showed that he had muscle Naruto had the body of a swimmer but with muscle with black pants, his gloves, and his vest. "So are you going to change or not Charles." Naruto told Charles behind him. But as he turned around he saw charles already changed behind them."Whoah how fast did you change into your suit." Naruto asked Charles. "Oh it's the new model from the Dunois company my father made since he is the CEO of the company. "Oh yes the dunois company the largest IS related company in france" Charles said "I heard of them well let's get out there we're running out of time." Naruto said as he and the boys went out to the arena.

 **An: Alright another chapter done and set at the moment I am planning on writing another story I would like to know what you guys think.**

 **A Naruto Rwby crossover: The Forgotten Huntsman Naruto one of the best huntsman in beacon but was forgotten due to a mission that left him behind and what happens when the certain Uzumaki comes back with a bit of payback and has powers of the heartless and nobodies from kingdom hearts. That is what I got for that one another is from Total Drama but I got nothing planned for now. Thanks, Comment, review and have a great day.**

 **An:**

 **(1)Broken Matt Hardy**

 **(2)Brock Lesnar's F5**


End file.
